Strange New World
by Reigufu-sama
Summary: What if Kouga traveled to Kagome's time through the well? Well this is what would happen Kag/kouga if ya hate me for it shaddup!
1. Through the well

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha *cries* Rumiko Takahashi does but guess what I do have control over 2 of my favorite chars! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a normal day in the Sengoku Jidai. Inuyasha and Kouga were fighting over Kagome again. There were 2 reasons that this bothered Kagome. The1st reason is that she was getting tired of Kouga trying to claim her and the 2nd was they were fighting really close to the Bone Eater's Well. She really wanted to go back to her world so that she could get her makeup work and take some of the tests that she had missed while being in this time period. Not that she minded being in this time period with her friends. It was the fact that demons tried to kill her or her companions and that Kouga had this stupid idea that she was his woman. Which she wasn't but every time she tried to tell him that she wasn't his woman, the more he claimed that she was. So in order to get him today she decided to take the risk of being seen jumping into the Bone Eater's Well. She should have realized the folly of actually making it to the well without being seen by Inuyasha or Kouga.  
  
Kagome slowly but steadily inched her way slowly to the well to escape to her world. She had almost made it over to the well when Inuyasha turned and saw her.  
  
"Oh, no wench! You are staying here! You are not running off to that other world!" screamed Inuyasha as he continued fighting with Kouga.  
  
Kouga hearing Inuyasha yelling at Kagome turned his head to see what she was doing. What she was doing astounded him. He stopped fighting Inuyasha completely as he saw Kagome jump into a well and disappear from sight. Deciding that she might need protection (or the fact that he just wanted to see where she went to) in the other world as Inuyasha had put it. He ran over to the well and jumped into it not realizing that he was about to get the shock of his life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh Yay! A cliffhanger! I just wanna say something to all the people who reviewed on my other stories. Thank you so much. It's nice to know that some people actually appreciate my stories unlike some people who just read them and not review at all. I would like to say something to one particular person. Ashley you write good stories now get off your lazy butt and put them on FanFiction.net. And I also wish to thank her for giving me a title for this story as well. I came up with a crappy ass name and she gave me a better one. *waves at Ashley* Well anyways I'm about to go rp in my Inuyasha RPG that I joined so see ya. If you would wish to join this rp IM on aim at Sesshoumaru55 or DilandauAlbatou0. 


	2. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does but I have control over Fluffy!  
  
A.N. I would like to thank those people who reviewed my story!  
  
Emmi-chan - yes it will be funny. How can Kouga be in Kagome's time not be funny ^_^  
  
Scorpiogal - believe me when he sees Buyo….. It will be hilarious and do you honestly think Souta is gonna give up on his hero Inuyasha that fast. I don't think so and Kagome's mom is instantly infatuated with demons or their ears to be exact so I am gonna try to incorporate that into the story as well.   
  
Ashley - Thank you for the praise about getting better. But I have one thing to say all those times that you said my story was good did you really think that they sucked? AND BY THE GODDESS ASHLEY I CANN'T SEND YOU THOSE DAMN PICS B/C I DON'T HAVE A FREAKING SCANNER!! And anyways you never asked me to draw pics for you! ^_^ *sticks out tongue* anyways why don't you start with what you know Ashley when you write your story.   
  
Kagome-sama - I'm sorry about such a short opening but my damn siblings and my mom wouldn't leave me alone and I wanted to get the story up onto the net so the idea wouldn't be stolen from me. I will try to make a long chapters from now on. Of course sometimes I might not be able to with school starting and all. But since I am being home schooled I have plenty of time to write!  
  
Oh here is a cool fact Inuyasha starts on Adult swim on Cartoon Network on Saturday August 31!!!! YAY! *starts dancing about the room madly * The time it starts is 11 pm. *starts chanting about Inuyasha and the men in the nice white coats drag her away to the Looney Bin* AS SOON AS I GET FREE I SHALL UPDATE!   
  
Ok now on with the fic!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga was falling through a abyss of fascinating colors. He saw Kagome ahead of him and got a good peek up her skirt and wondered why dog boy had never claimed her. She was a breath of fresh air in his world and he wondered for the first time if she was of his world or of another. When dog turd had told her not to go to the other world he hadn't really been paying attention to Inu-kuro's word but rather on Kagome herself (Which just proves that Kouga is a idiot but a cute one).Her beauty and independence was what attracted him to her in the first place but it was also that she could detect shard pieces as well. When he had declared to Inuyasha and the rest of his tribe, Kagome had stood there in shock. She had denied that she was his woman and technically she wasn't his woman but in his heart she was. There fore he must do everything in his power to make her fall in love with him. He thought that as soon as he got out of this stupid abyss thing he was going to start his campaign to win Kagome's heart. As soon as he thought this he landed and the bottom of a well and decided to climb out of it.  
  
Kagome was so surprised that she made it out of the Sengoku Jidai without a certain dog demon following her. Or did he follow her and she didn't know? As soon as she walked out of the well house Souta started to bombard her with questions.  
  
"Kagome-chan! Is Inuyasha with you? Is he is he is he is he is he is he is he?"   
  
"no Souta he isn't he more than likely will return for me in about 3 days or so." said a exasperated Kagome. (sorry just had to add exasperated in this story some how.)  
  
Kouga had just scaled the well to get out of it and heard Kagome's voice talking to a child. And then he heard the name Inuyasha from the small child and his blood started to boil. The child sounded like he adored Inuyasha. Well he thought (look he's actually thinking!) I will just have to get this child to like me more. He stumbled through the doors of the mini shrine and saw Kagome standing just beyond the doors with a small child about 8 summers old. When Kagome turned and saw who had come out of the shrine, she gasped and fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I decided to stop here for a reason first of all my damn sister won't stop bothering me and second of all I thought it would be a good stopping place that way I can pick up where this chap leaves off. I have decided that I won't update again until I get a least 10 reviews!! HA HAHA HA HA HA!! I am so evil!! So if you want to see more of this fic please review! 


	3. Souta's Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
A.N. ok I said I wasn't going to update again until I got ten reviews but I got 9 so that is close plus I had to get the next chapter out of my head or I would explode! Ok I would like to thank the following people for reviewing..  
  
Velvet Twilight: I know it was a short chapter I also explained at the bottom of the page why it was such a short chapter. Can you imagine the way that Inuyasha is gonna react knowing that Kouga is in Kagome's time?  
  
Mike (Talaeladar@excite.com) - Tal you say this is OOC well what the hell do you know about Inuyasha other than what I have told you about it? *sticks out her tongue and refuses to hug or kiss him anymore*  
  
Sakura- I'm updating I'm updating! Hey is Ur name taken from Cardcaptors? I love that show but they took it off the air, damn stupid channel. Well anyways here is Ur update!  
  
Eikos Butterfly- Yes Kouga is gonna piss off Kagome when doesn't he? But I was thinking that maybe... Oops can't say it would spoil the surprise.  
  
Emmi-chan - what did you expect Kagome to do when she saw Kouga come out of the well house? Oh and I would like to thank you for being such a loyal follower of my story!!! I have never had followers before much less see them review almost every chapter. You and all the rest of the people who review my story are all making me feel very special.  
  
Well I guess I should be getting on to the fic now shouldn't I? Ok off with you read!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga was the last person on the face of the earth she thought would walk out the well house person before she lost conscious. Kouga seeing that his woman was about to hit the pavement used his shard increased speed and caught her before her head hit the ground. Souta watched the demon or what he assumed was a demon and grinned.  
  
Meanwhile in the Sengoku Jidai:  
  
Inuyasha stomped over to the well and cursed the girl for the hundredth time that day. Damn wench didn't she know that they had to get all the shards before Naraku did? He started to jump into the well when Shippou's voice stopped him.  
  
"Hey dog boy did you say something to Kagome to make her run off again?"  
  
Inuyasha growled and walked over to the kitsune, grabbing him by the tail and then bonking him over the head.  
  
"No I didn't say anything to her. She ran off when me and Kouga were fighting."  
  
Just then Miroku walked over to where Shippou and Inuyasha were at. Overhearing the conversation he just had to offer his two senses into it.  
  
"You know I don't believe that Kagome-sama likes it when you two fight over her."  
  
"And who asked for your opinion houshi!" Inuyasha was holding a struggling Shippou and was trying to talk to the perverted houshi at the same time. Inuyasha dropped Shippou on the ground and turned his attention to the houshi. Shippou ran over to Miroku and climbed onto his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.  
  
"I was just wondering what happened this morning when you two were fighting over Kagome-sama."  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha and waited for him to tell him what happened. He only had to wait about 5 minutes for Inuyasha to start talking.  
  
"Well Kouga showed up this morning and started talking to Kagome. He started calling her his woman and you know how mad that makes me. Well we started fighting and after a few minutes I saw Kagome sneaking off to the well and I yelled out to her stop but she didn't and then Kouga.."  
  
"And then Kouga what?" pressed Miroku.  
  
"He jumped down the well. OH SHIT!"  
  
Inuyasha then jumped down into the well but didn't make it to the other side of the well. He stayed on his side.  
  
In Kagome's time:  
  
Souta started walking up to Kouga slowly while he pressed in turn held Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Hey Mr. Demon. Who are you?" asked a curious Souta.  
  
Kouga turned his head and saw a small human child standing next to him and looking up at him. Kouga growled and held kagome closer. But as he got a good look at the boy he saw that he kinda looked like Kagome. So he answered him.  
  
"My name is Kouga"  
  
"COOL! You have a funny name just like Inuyasha."  
  
Hearing Inuyasha's name caused Kouga to growl softly and he tightened his hold on the unconscious Kagome.  
  
"You know we should get her into her room so she can be comfortable. And you can make our mother and grandpa! Mommy likes having company but Grandpa is sorta crazy and you have to watch out for him."  
  
"Uh... Ok." Answered Kouga having no clue what this boy was talking about.  
  
Souta lead him into the house and started yelling for his mom. Kouga just sorta stood there just holding Kagome. A woman walked into the room and she looked almost exactly like Kagome. He assumed that this woman was her mother. That's when a man walked in wearing a yukata with blue shrine pants.  
  
"DEMON" screamed the man and he threw ofudas at Kouga which did nothing at all. And then the man started shaking in terror.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I had a good reason for stopping here. First of all my fingers hurt and I have to baby-sit right now. But I will try to post a longer chapter soon. You guys should be happy this chapter is longer than the last 2 but it is still short compared to others. Well anyways I want up to 15 reviews or no new chapter. Anyways tell me who you want Kagome to end up with in ur reviews please!!!! 


	4. pissing off Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does damn her soul to eternal hell. I hate her I hate her I hate her!!!!!! As for me when I die I'm going to Summerland!  
  
AN: I wish to thank all the many faithful people who have read this story from the beginning and have reviewed every chapter faithfully. You know who you guys are don't be so modest *huggles Emmi-chan* and this is going be a long chapter b/c everybody in my house has gone to sleep so nobody is gonna bug me yay! I know I put this announcement on chapter 2 but I am so excited that I am going to start putting it in every chapter so you guys will watch it! You will have to excuse me right now I am on a sugar high and I am watching Fushigi Yuugi but I swear that will not stop me from writing a long ass chapter this time. I know I haven't been writing long chapters and you guys have not let that slip from ur notice instead you hound me with reviews telling me to write longer chapters. Well ur getting ur wish ok!  
  
Ok on with the ficcy!! ************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha wondered why the hell he couldn't get to Kagome's side of the well. What the hell was going on? He had always managed to go there so what the hell was the matter. He climbed out of the well and had to look at Shippou's and Miroku's inquiring gazes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um.. why didn't you go and get Kouga and Kagome?"  
  
"The damn well wouldn't let me travel to the other side. And only the gods know what Kouga is doing with Kagome right know or is forcing her to do." Inuyasha growled at that thought.  
  
Meanwhile in Kagome's time:  
  
Kouga was looking at the funny looking man who had thrown a whole bunch of ofudas at him. He growled and set Kagome on the floor. He got into a battle stance and got ready to attack the poor trembling man. Just when he was about to attack the old man Kagome groaned.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
Kouga stopped and looked down at Kagome and sighed. Did she even realize he was here?  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Kouga hearing Inuyasha's name coming from his sweet Kagome's lips growled and that's when she opened her eyes and spotted him she screamed. Kouga's poor ears could not take her screaming. He clapped his hand over her mouth and amazingly enough she shut up and looked him in the eyes. He winked and she got a delicate blush across her cheeks. He smiled and lowered his eyes and looked at her body closely. She noticed and slapped him on the face full force. His head whirled back from the sudden attack on his person.  
  
"PERVERT!!!!!!!!"  
  
"But Kagome....."  
  
"You pervert, you're just like Miroku a leech!"  
  
She got up and walked over to the stairs. She started to climb them, Kouga started to follow her but she glanced back and gave him such a fierce look of hatred that he halted and stayed were he was. Just then a knock came at the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok ok I know I said that I was gonna write a long chapter but I decided to leave it at a cliffhanger again. Plus I am hyped up b/c I saw the first episode of Inuyasha on CN. I taped it and I keep watching it for some reason. Well anyways gotta get up early in the morning. BYE AND IF I DON'T GET 20 REVIEWS I'M NOT UPDATING! 


	5. Hojo you idiot!

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha I'm still damning her soul into hell. Any body want to join me?  
  
AN. Ok obviously there was some confusion as to rather I wanted 20 reviews for the chapter or 20 all together. I just want the amount of reviews I want TOTAL!! Ok Emmi-chan I'm sorry about staying I was going to write a long chapter. I'm sooooooooooooo sorry about not making it longer. I had to go to sleep so I could wake up early (at like 6 am) to wake up my bro and sis for school. Ok on this chapter I am going to attempt to make it long I'm not making any promises. So don't bitch at me if it isn't long!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A knock came out the door the same time Kagome stormed off to her room in a huff. Grandpa went to answer the door to get away from the fierce looking demon. Hojo was at the door. (Who did you expect people?)  
  
"Kagome, Hojo is here" screamed Grandpa.  
  
Kagome hearing those words rushed downstairs and past Kouga who was watching this strange invention called television with Souta. She rushed outside and stood in front of him. Kouga not knowing what was going just sat in front of the television until he caught Hojo's scent.  
  
"Hi, Kagome are you over your current illness? I heard you had a severe case of the mumps." He waited for her answer patiently.  
  
"Um... Well yeah I am. Thank you for caring Hojo-kun."  
  
Kouga hearing Kagome talking to another male got extremely jealous. He rushed outside to where Kagome was and saw a pathetic looking human male and knew he could kill him very easily. Hojo upon seeing another male and him exiting the house at that sorta got a little mad and jealous. (Oh yeah a fight is gonna happen!) The 2 males started looking at each other like they were gonna kill each other. Kagome started looking at them like they were crazy. (if I seem a little off its b/c I'm on a sugar high again)  
  
"Hey who are you?" asked Kouga.  
  
"Hi my name is Hojo. And who might you be?"  
  
"My name is none of your damn business human."  
  
"Hey you don't have to get rude you know. Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Hojo-kun?"  
  
"I brought you a present and I was hoping to see you at school tomorrow."  
  
"Oh I'll be at school don't you worry."  
  
Kouga having no clue what school was. He butted into the conversation. (What an idiot)  
  
"Hey, Kagome!!!!!"  
  
"What's this school thing you guys are talking about?"  
  
"Um... I'll it later. Hey I forgot I'm still mad at you!!! Go away!!!"  
  
"But what have I done to you?"  
  
Kouga walks slowly up to Hojo. He looks at Hojo's hands which is still holding Kagome's gift.  
  
"Hey boy, Kagome is MY woman so keep your filthy human hands off her."  
  
Hojo was wondering if this poor dude was insane or was just in need on a good therapist. (Which I personally think he needs) So he took it upon himself to berate the guy and then Hojo saw that the dude had a tail. This totally freaked him out.  
  
"Hey um. dude what are you?"  
  
Kagome heard this and gaped at Hojo and then realized he had never met a demon before. She totally forgot to yell at Kouga for calling her his woman.  
  
"I'm a fucking demon you idiot!"  
  
Kouga having put up with this idiot human long enough put his hands around Hojo's throat and started to squeeze. Normally he would have used his claws but that would have been too messy. He would have killed him to if kagome hadn't interfered. Kagome fearing for Hojo's life started yelling at Kouga.  
  
"Kouga you stupid wolf! Stop choking Hojo-kun. NOW!!!"  
  
"But Kagome he is nothing but an annoying human"  
  
"Oh and did you forgot I'm human?"  
  
Kouga let go of Hojo and Hojo rushed away like the little coward he is. Kagome watched him run away and sighed in relief.  
  
"No I didn't forget you are human. You are the only human who should be allowed to live."  
  
"Oh, really? Do you forget so easily that my family is humans? You know what I'm mad right now and I really don't wish to speak to you."  
  
Kagome then stomped off into the house and up to her room. Meanwhile Kouga just sighed and sat underneath a tree and started thinking on all the ways he could get her forgiveness. He sat there until the sun started setting and then slowly walked back into the house and walked over to the thing called television and started watching it again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There are you bloodsuckers happy? I wrote a long chappy. Well at least in my opinion it's a long chappy compared to some other I have written. Well ok here is the reason I am not updating as regularly as I used to. I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK *cries* I need help. Well gotta go. Push the little blue review button down there. I want 35 reviews or no new chappy!!!! 


	6. Evening at the Sunset Shrine

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does but I do have the first 4 eps and an Inuyasha cd and an IY manga!! And I have an IY bookmark. (Don't ask how I got it)  
  
AN. I am so sorry for not putting out a chappy in so long but I sorta got writer's block. And I'm still not over it yet!! But I am going to try and write this chapter. It might be long or little. It depends on where I wanna stop it at. And I am going to try to incorporate Sesshoumaru into this fic as well. Don't ask me how I just am. Anyways I'm writing this chapter from Kouga's POV b/c writing in the 3rd person sucks. And I write much better when I write characters POV. So hopefully from now on I am gonna write in a chars POV instead of in the 3rd person. Anyways on with the fic! ====================================================  
  
Kouga's POV:  
  
Oh Kagome I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but can't you see that you are my woman. Inu Kuro or that pathetic human boy can not have you for you are mine. You need to grow up and realize that Inuyasha loves the walking death witch (or as I like to call her The Evil Whore) and that human could never appreciate you as I can. I don't want you to be mad at me. When you get mad you look so cute and very irresistible, you looked that way just a little while ago as you stomped back into your dwelling and I presume onto the next level of it where I heard a door slam shut. What you don't realize my dear sweet Kagome is that I am not a dense as you think I am. I just choose to ignore your feelings for Inukkuro and pretend that you have those types of feelings for me.  
  
As I watch this strange contraption called TV I also listen with my keen youkai hearing to see when you would come back downstairs. I am truly sorry Kagome. The old man that attacked me with demon wards earlier has not come near me for a while afraid that I would kill him now that you were out of my site and his. The little human who is watching the "TV" with me looks so much like you that I guess he is your brother. I have to admit he isn't as bad as some humans. And the older woman I guess is your mother is in another part of the dwelling cooking the evening meal as it is getting quite dark outside.  
  
Suddenly your mother yells that dinner is ready and everybody rushes into a certain part of your dwelling to partake of the evening meal. I have to admit that your mother makes good food kagome. But still as I sit there eating with your family I can still sense that you are angry with me. Your anger rolls over you in waves and everybody at the table can see your anger. Suddenly there is a loud ringing noise that's lasts for maybe 10 seconds and then it starts again. You rush from the table to an object that is in another room. I can hear you talking and you sound happy for some reason. Then you return and you make sure that you don't look at me on purpose. I look down at the food I was offered and sniff at it discreetly to make sure it wasn't poisoned. I determine that it hasn't been poisoned and I take a bite of it with my chopsticks and I take a taste of the delicious smelling meat.  
  
I savor the rich and wonderful flavors that roll off onto my tongue. I then realize that cooked meat tastes better than raw meat. I must tell my remaining pack about this wonderful discovery. Soon after I discover this better tasting meat. The meal is over and you rush back upstairs and you rummage through something up there for I hear lots of doors opening and then you appear in the hallway and disappear into another room. I decide to follow. As I try to open the weird looking door I realize I can't get in because something is jamming the door. You screech out something about getting away from the door and I listen. I walk slowly back down the steps and a blanket and a pillow are thrown to me and I am told to sleep on the "couch". Not knowing what that is I stand there dumbly until your brother takes me over to the comfortable chair I was sitting on earlier and says I can sleep there. I take the pillow and lie down on the couch and cover myself with the blanket. I lie there staring upwards until everybody has fallen asleep and then as I realize I wasn't in any danger I fall asleep.  
  
============================================================  
  
Oh I am so glad I finished this chapter. Anyways I would like to thank everybody who has reviewed so far. I'm sorry I didn't get around to adding Buyo in this chapter but he will be in it soon so hang in there. I want a total of 60 reviews or I won't post the next chapter!! I mean 60 in total not 60 just for this chapter!! 


	7. Buyo pounces

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. I do however have him for my slave. And I have Sesshoumaru for a slave as well along as a husband. *grins* I have Sesshoumaru in my bed!!! *does the happy Shippo dance. Sesshoumaru looks at her strangely and backs away slowly*  
  
******  
  
He made his way quietly along the edge of the couch. He was stalking his prey most effectively. He only had a few more feet until he caught his prey. His furry feet made not a sound as he got ready to pounce on Kouga's chest and hopefully wake him in the process. It was always fun waking up members of the household this way. He leaped up and jumped onto Kouga's chest, landing on his armor hard and waking up Kouga. Buyo then settled onto his chest and fell quickly into a deep cat nap.  
  
Kouga looked down at his chest mere seconds after Buyo had fallen asleep on it. He saw Kagome's pet cat and wondered how she could stand having a cat after the whole fiasco of the fire-cat clan kidnapping her a few months ago.  
  
He fell back to sleep in no time at all. After all he was very tired. He slept very deeply for 5 more hours, totally missing Kagome's departure to school.  
  
He got up slowly when he awakened, the covers had slipped off of him sometime during the night and his pelt had slipped up as well though it still covered his privates. just barely though. He got out of bed and started searching for Kagome.  
  
******  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter. But I've been way to busy to write a longer one. Well it seems like I got my 60 reviews! Thank you all you fans of my work!! Anyways I promise the next chapter will be longer!! Ja!  
  
~Reigufu~  
  
http://ladykagome.mirrorz.com 


End file.
